


InHuman

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hydra, Smut, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: 18+ SMUTRequest: “bucky x reader, where the reader is an inhuman, and falls in love with captain americas best friend while on a mission, after he saves a bunch of kids, fluff and smut please” - @shadowhunter7 (Tumblr)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 16





	InHuman

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with one of my fave tumblr blogs: @babe-with-thepower

Steve yelped in pain as the bullet grazed his shoulder. He ducked behind his shield to deflect the debris and weapons aimed at him. “Y/N” He called you for backup.

You complied, after all you were like a machine and had nothing to lose. You came out from your hiding spot gun in hand. No one spotted you get and you ran for the first person you saw. You raised the weapon and shot him from behind.

You watched mercilessly as his body hit the ground and blood sprayed on the concrete walls of the compound. The sound ricochet through the ghostly walls. Other guards were alerted but it was no problem for you.

Your skills allowed you to take on a group of people at once, like slaughtering sheep. As a couple rounded the corner you shot two perfect shots, right into their foreheads before they had a chance to pulls theirs out.

As you exited the hallway, you were jumped from behind, taking you slightly off guard as you never heard him. You spun around in a flash, choking the soldier. He surprised you by following suit. You struggled to breathe as his hands tightened around your neck but you did the same.

You remembered your favourite knife in your left pocket and let go of your grasp. He loosened a little as he gasped for air but it wasn’t enough to free yourself.

With your arm now free you reached to your pocket and pulled out the knife and jamming it in the man’s neck. He instantly let go and collapsed. Your breathing was harsh and you felt utterly stupid for letting a weak soldier make you feel vulnerable, even for a minute. As you regained your breathing and consciousness fully, you put the knife back in your pocket.

“I’m coming, Steve” You spoke into the earpiece. You heard the chaos from a while away and it only got louder as you neared. You kicked down a door which you thought was the right one but you were mistaken. You identified the four men in the room but you didn’t have time to deal with them, you had to help your Captain.

You pulled out a smoke bomb you kept as backup and detonated it, distracting the soldiers so you could run away. You turn to get out but you crash into a strongly built man. Before you can react he jabs a needle into your neck, earning a squeal of pain from you before you collapsed.

——

All you could feel was the tense muscles in your neck as your head dangled. You tried to push the hair out of your face but your arms were tied behind you.

As your senses came alive you realised you were kidnapped and now you were left alone in a dark room. You didn’t know where you were. All you knew was the piercing cold chair you sat on and the rotting smell that plagued the small space you occupied.

When you fully regained consciousness, the door opened. It was like nails on a chalkboard and it made you cringe. You kept your head low but the man already knew you were awake. You saw a pair of shoes at your feet right before a hand yanks your head up. Only inches from your face was one of the leaders of Hydra.

“Well look who’s weak now" He spits at you in disgust. Fear starts to settle in but you shake it away. You don’t dare reply to him. He stares at you so close you can feel his breath harassing your face.

“Go to hell” You say impulsively, which only makes him chuckle. He lets go of your face, making your head suddenly drop. He starts to walk off but things take a turn for the worst. His footsteps that was once retreating now charging towards you.

You lift your head right before impact. A clean, sharp wound was now present on your collarbone. You didn’t let out a cry or even a breath. You non-existent reaction made him angrier. He kept slashing at your body until you let out a barely audible whine.

Blood trickled down your body all over. Once he left the room you screamed. It made you angry that someone you have an advantage over you. You felt slightly defeated as you were always the one on top, the one to succeed not fail.

You didn’t know how long you’d been there. You had never seen the light of day, only the glow of artificial light that hug pathetically above you. Luckily, your body was still adjusted to its normal sleep cycle pattern and you had a rough estimation on how long you’d been there.

More than a week you knew. You were now sprawled on the floor accompanied by the wounds and bruises that decorated your fragile body.

It was always quiet, only the echoing sound of your voice littered the air, unless you heard the screams of other children briefly as they were taken away. You could tell a fight was occurring outside of your confinement.

The metallic door screeched open for the billionth time and you tensed up, ready for more punishment and needles they poked into you. You prepared yourself for the strong hands to pull you up but what you didn’t expect was a similar and friendly voice.

“Y/N?” You looked up to see Steve. You were confused. He rushed over to you pulling you up and carrying you. You could barely open your eyes or speak. You could only see Bucky on the other side of the chaos.

With all your strength you pointed in the opposite direction to alert him to the other children. He raised an eyebrow and seemed to catch on. He fled in the direction, causing Steve to yell out to him.

Once he got you out and safely into the back of the truck with Sam and Natasha, he ran back in after Bucky while the others temporarily treated your wounds. Throughout the mess coming undone, Steve ran back panicking as he couldn’t find his best friend.

That was until he heard yelling from a distance. Lo and behold Bucky comes out, carrying a couple kids while some limped behind him. Steve sprinted over and helped the other kids onto the truck. You looked at Bucky, but you saw him differently this time. Instead of a monster, you saw a forgotten hero.

You were unusually quiet on the way back to base and you kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Every movement hurt and the crudely wrapped bandages securing the bloody ruptures of your bruised body did nothing to help the pain. Not even the arm Natasha had wrapped around you brought any comfort.

Eventually you, the Avengers and all the saved victims were admitted into the hospital and looked over by every available doctor and qualified nurse. You were taken to a small room devoid of any beauty, but the plain cream walls were a damn sight better than the cell you had been confined to mere hours ago.

“How are you feeling, (Y/N)?” Asked Steve from where he and Bucky stood over your hospital bed; a grim expression carved into his handsome features.

“Better.” You croaked, giving him what you hoped was a convincing smile. Pain still throbbed across your chest and down your shoulder, the cracked collarbone being forced into place by a straining cast that the doctors had clipped around your upper body, but you refused to let what agony you did feel show upon your face.

“I am so sorry.” The Captain began, “It was my mission. You were my responsibility and I should have seen - ”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Cap.” You told him. “I’m a big girl. It’s my own fault that I got myself into that situation.”

Before Steve could argue, he was cut off by a friendly faced nurse who poked his head in through the door, smiling.

“Hi!” He said in a chirpy, high-pitched voice. “There’s a fella just down the hall asking for Steve. Is that either of you two?”

Steve looked between him and you. “Probably Sam. I’ll be back in a second.”

He turned and followed the nurse, but before Bucky could follow suit, you reach out out and caught him by the arm, your fingers gliding across the cool metal.

“Wait.”

The ex-assassin stopped in his tracks, exchanging a look with Steve before letting him go and turning to you once the door had closed behind him.

“What’s up?”

The room seemed to spin as you carefully chose yours next words. Withdrawing your hand from his, you heaved your aching body up against the pillows as to get a better look at him.

“I’m sorry.” That’s all you said, but those two words were all it took for Bucky’s expression of confusion to melt into one of understanding and slight relief. You knew that you didn’t have to elaborate, but having him there in front of you, gazing at you with such intent, you could help it.

“I never really thought about what you had gone through with HYDRA, but I know now that it must have been hundreds - if not thousands - of times worse than what I’ve experienced these last…”

You trailed off, soon realising that you had no idea how long you’d been kept in captivity for.

“You were gone almost an entire month.” Said Bucky, his voice soft as satin. His fingertips brushed your chin, turning your face upwards until you were drowning in his eyes. “It took us that long to track you down.”

You didn’t notice the tears creeping running down your cheeks until Bucky wiped them away, the warmth of his hand sending a pleasant shiver down your spine. Sniffling, you placed your own hand over his, absentmindedly letting him cup that side of your face.

His hand cupped your jaw and for a moment, you forgot how to breath. In the wake of his delicate touch, your skin tingled, and before you knew what was happening he was leaning in, his eyes soft yet intent, and his lips slightly parted…

Then he kissed you.

It wasn’t innocent. Your lips clashed together, hot and demanding. Bucky was kissing you as if he were a drowning man and you were his last breath of air. The touch of his lips lit a fire in you, burning through your veins, you skin heating up from your face to your neck and to your breasts, his tongue caressing against your mouth. Of course you kissed him back, savouring the taste of him, opening up and letting him explore, gently at first, and then with a surprising urgency.

You gripped his upper arm, the cool of the metal balancing out the fire souring from your fingertips as you brought him closer, loving the feeling of all that muscle, the super-soldier power, beneath the fabric of his uniform.

You felt so small pressed up against him, but despite that and the dull ache that coursed through one side of your body, you clutched him with a fierce possessiveness, holding him like you would a million bucks.

His own eagerness was plain to see - as something was straining against his pants, and you were quite sure it wasn’t a gun. His hand came around to the nape of your neck, crawling up to tangle in your hair, and you moaned into his mouth, breaking away for a moment to nip at his ear.

Bucky gasped, and you lightly pulled at his lobe, revealing in those deep gravelly moans that worked from his throat; groans that made your nipples harden and your panties become wet.

“Are we really going to do this?” He asked you in a hushed whisper, sliding a hand teasingly across your stomach, lifting up the fabric of your shirt and brushing up and underneath the bra you wore. “Tell me no and this won’t go any further.”

You whimpered, too far gone in his touch; tracing every curve of your body from underneath your clothes. At the sound of your willingness, his hand slid lower, down between your thighs before he climbed onto the hospital bed, straddling your waist. Oh God.

You could feel his arousal long and hard against you as he ground his hips down in you, giving you a good idea of just what you were in for.

“Someone could walk in at any minute.” He whispered. “Are you sure?”

All you could do was nod.

“Say it,” he demanded, growling in your ear. “Say that you want me to touch you.”

“I want you,” you breathed, the words leaving your mouth before you had even planned saying them.

The super soldier’s hand slid down and under the waistband of the clean pair of sweatpants you were wearing, lazily cupping you through your panties, his cold fingertips brushing your skin and making you shiver. He bent his head, his hot lips coming in contact with your neck like a hot brand and you moaned. “Please…”

“You’re so wet.” He growled, rubbing you through the cotton fabric. “Say that you want me - that you want me inside you.”

You almost sobbed at the sensation of his hot breath against your neck, his voice sending tingles down your body and making you squirm. “I want you. Please, Bucky…”

His fingers circled your clit, strokes your folds before tugging your pants and underwear down your legs and to the floor. A deep groan left his lips as his eyes devoured the sight before him, all the blood rushing out of his head and straight down to his groin.

Once more he trailed a few burning, open-mouthed kisses down you neck, taking a deep draught of you intoxicating scent. Logical thought abandoned him.

You took in a sharp breath as he undid his pants and released his cock from the fabric barrier. Biting your bottom lip, your eyes squeezed shut as he slid inside you.

His hands were everywhere, cupping your breasts, tickling your sides before holding onto your hips with a desperate grip. His body had you pinned to the thin mattress, your legs hooked to either side of him as he buried himself. Hard and deep in one single thrust.

Then he began to move. Slowly at first, caution still having a hold on him, but then he picked up speed and intensity, making you gasp and take in short, shallow breaths.

His own breathing was jagged, muttering curses as you ran a hand down his back, your nails digging into his flesh and along the smooth columns of muscle on either side of his spine. There was power and strength in his body that you’d never known the full extent of before now.

Jolts of pleasure spiked through your cunt, flexing your thighs and making you tremble. He felt amazing…so good. Your breasts ached and swelled against his chest; antagonized by the friction between you, the soft material of your shirt and him.

You rocked up against him, searching for release. His hands - one of flesh and the other of metal - slid up your sides and tangled in your hair as he ravaged your mouth with his tongue.

A mix of emotions and primal instinct tumbled over each other as you met his eyes. A connection stretched between the two of you, hot and buzzing with life like a live wire. Then…you came.

He quickly followed suit, shuddering as he came inside you. His breath hissed through trembling lips, nostrils flared and his body heaving against yours. Your legs were wrapped tight around him until the two of you just completely collapsed in exhaustion.

“So what does this mean now?”


End file.
